Shattered Haunted
by Roses-sketchbook
Summary: Leviathan uncovers the once-hidden intimacy between Pinhead and Kirsty... there was a Punishment that would seem rather fitting. {Pinhead/Kirsty}


**Shattered / Haunted {I was actually crying during the making of this fanfiction... I thought that this was going to be hard to write, but i didn't think it'd be** ** _that_** **hard. Anyhow, leave your opinions with me, input helps the output - Rose}**

Kirsty had drawn her lips across the coolness of his own, the very one that had haunted the very recesses of her her mind and soul, her sense of being ever since that her fingers played wake across the lacquered surfaces of the lament configuration.

Her senses were heightened beyond the limits of any mortal, the most gentle caress filled with good intentions had very much so ignited the burning sensation across the pores of the skin's surface. Quite literally, the burning sensation of what one would gather from the heat of a flame lit blue.

"Kirsty…"

He mumbled across my cheek, the wetness of my demise, the tears, evidence of my end, he soothingly kisses away the wake of wet left behind.

Another gentle caress.. if only he would stop, stop bearing my soul to the pain of the inevitable. Stop having to make this difficult for the pair of us… I had never truly took on board the idea of my suffering being legendary, until this very moment. But even so, you and I always continued to walk that fragile line, all of this time.

I had always known that it was always there, present, ever so waiting for the time that it grew ripe. But never had i ever conceived that i would bear to see it break under our weight. The weight of heavy emotions. Lust. Or dare i say… Love.

The must have been something to change the course of action… never did i hold dear the idea of fate, or destiny, until this very last breath.

"Xipe…"

A full, fat tear rolls its way down my cheek; again; that pang of raw feeling that i feel physically pulls down my heart, again; never had i ever conceived that this would happen. The regret aches my being.

He tried his hardest to soothe whats physically left of me… as it wasn't too long ago that Leviathan would condemn me guilty of poisoning his favoured son… Unbearably; now, love had me physically fading from his eyes— even my own, as i vanish from the lower half of my body— gradually creeping its way across whats left of what everybody had known to be Kirsty Cotton.

Xipe had done what he could… very little, but getting us away from Leviathan was the right thing to do; until it was then when we witnessed the aftermath of the betrayal he made oath to Leviathan to spill.

Never can i feel my legs; I feel myself shattering, but not yet fully broken. The pain of waiting… the thought of having to bear this any longer is breaking whats left inside of my mind.

"Kirsty" Xipe spoke as his eyes of the abyss raped my tear-filled own. His leather-clad and skin-exposed fingers, i could very much feel trembling had wiped away one of few last tears to be shed. I had to only focus on his voice, the calling of my name, the demands that followed for me to remain awake, to try to keep presence with him.

But i can only feel my eyes steadily close, swaying continuously in-out of consciousness, until the desire to close them started to gain consistency.

With whats left of my shoulders, he tightly clenched them within his grasp— an affectionate embrace that stirred up the process of my death, much faster than before.

"Love… truly is a damning emotion, isn't it, Xipe?" I unsteadily breathed out, a single bead of tear spilling as though its rain, down the sky of my cheek… "you once said that to me… i didn't think id believe you, until now—"

Xipe fiercely took my cheeks between both shaky palms, which on occasions clenched the skin of my cheeks, well, whats left of them. His lips found my own, his tongue make explorations along with mine. I had only one chance to say what i wanted to, a sense of reassurance— just anything— it didn't matter i swear

"We will meet again… i lo—"

There was nothing, nothing at all… she completely vanished under my simple touch… I didn't even have the opportunity to bear my ears to her final words… Love, truly is a damning emotion…

I stared up at the eternal night sky of the Labyrinth, clouds always gathering the way that they always do in Leviathan's domain. My knees didn't even lose strength from the aching flooding the supposed heart of the Prince of pain. Pain. Such an uneasy word against my thoughts… One who bears the name of "pain, he himself cannot bear to feel it himself" Xipe whispered to himself, thoughts that made their way into words. Standing in the cold silence of his demise.

His suffering wont end, not until Leviathan sees fit. With having to carry on his duties, holding order upon his gash until humanity one day descends into the darkness in which it once came.

I will spend every moment, thought, ounce of bloodshed and pain or lust just remembering your name…

Love, truly is a damning emotion…


End file.
